The usual practice of plumbers, electricians and other skilled trades people in working on installation and modification of equipment and materials is to carry parts and tools in open trays from work vans or trucks into the building or other jobsite, first filling the trays with parts and tools which they anticipate needing on the job from supplies in the van or truck. Such work trays have handles centrally spaced above the trays on fixed arms attaching the handles to the trays. Such trays, being open, are preferably unloaded when returned to the truck or van so that the contents will be sorted and returned to boxes containing like parts and so that the parts will not spill over the floor of the van in transit over rough roads. Also it would be inconvenient to stow a multitude of trays in the truck because of the additional space requirements for the raised handles. Thus the need exists for a more efficient means to carry parts and tools to the jobsite from the truck or van.